Reconciliation
by EasternWolf23
Summary: A Transformers one-shot. What will happen when Ratchet gets fed up with Sideswipe? What will happen when Sunstreaker finds out?


Hey everyone! I want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other stories. I really appreciate them and I try to incorporate the advice I am given. You should check out one of my newer stories 'Blood Bonds'. This is a fanfiction for Gothic-Princess-77. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Sorry if it's bad! ~Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or gain any profit from it. ~

Chapter 1

The thunder was coming within seconds of the lightning. It had been storming for over an hour and the Autobots were inside, hiding away from the pelting rain. Deep inside their shelter, they were all doing things to occupy themselves. Most were having a pretty good time; except for Sideswipe. He cringed when he saw the lightning, and whimpered with the thunder. He was cowered in a corner, and the louder the thunder got, the louder he cried out. Finally, Ratchet had enough and snapped.

"Would you knock it off with that whimpering and whining!"

This caused Sideswipe to cower even more. Hearing the noise, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack walked into the room. Sunstreaker saw his brother shaking in the corner.

"What's going on? We heard shouting."

Ratchet sighed and rubbed his face.

"I can't get a break from this bot over here crying because of the storm."

Sunstreaker narrowed his eyes.

"Then why don't you just leave the room? You don't have to yell at him."

Bumblebee and Wheeljack looked at each other and backed up a few steps. Sunstreaker and Ratchet didn't notice, but continued to glare at each other.

"I can handle this however I wish."

Sunstreaker took a few steps toward Ratchet. He glanced over at Sideswipe and clenched his fists.

"You can't talk to my brother that way. The only one who can yell at him is me."

With that he ran the short distance to Ratchet and swung his fist. Ratchet stumbled and shook his head. He grunted and shoved Sunstreaker. At that time, Bumblebee left while Wheeljack cautiously made his way towards the two fighting bots.

"Come on, shouldn't we be trying to help Sideswipe instead of fighting over a few words?"

He laughed nervously but stopped when he had to dodge an airborne wrench. He glanced over at Sideswipe and carefully made his way over to the corner.

"Mind if I join you?"

For the first time since the storm started, Sideswipe opened his eyes. He looked over at Wheeljack and nodded.

"Is the storm over yet?"

Wheeljack shook his head.

"I think the storm is almost over but a new one just started."

Sideswipe just seemed to notice all the racket the two bots were making.

"What's going on?"

"Ratchet shouted at you for crying over the storm and Sunstreaker got mad."

They heard thunder roll over the sound of the clashing Autobots. Sideswipe started to cringe, but stopped. Wheeljack looked over at him.

"What is it?"

Sideswipe didn't say anything, but stood up a bit shakily.

"Sunstreaker?"

Sunstreaker's fist froze in midair. The two bots looked over at Sideswipe.

"It's ok, don't fight."

Sunstreaker shook his head.

"I won't stop until he apologizes to you."

"But I didn't even notice!"

Sunstreaker didn't seem to hear and they continued to fight. Sideswipe stood on the sidelines looking helpless. Sudennly Ratchet spoke up.

"Alright! I'm sure I could have handled it another way but this happens every time there's a storm! I got tired of it."

That seemed to calm Sunstreaker down a bit. Wheeljack smiled.

"Well, I don't think we'll have any more problems with that anymore."

They all looked at the smiling Wheeljack before noticing the thunder. It took a moment for Sunstreaker and Ratchet to realize that Sideswipe wasn't scared anymore. They all just stood there for a few minutes, staring at each other. Wheeljack left first. The three remaining Autobots began to apologize and talk to each other. Wheeljack was surprised to find Optimus just sitting in a chair outside the room where the fight had taken place.

"You knew what was going on the whole time. Why didn't you do anything?"

"Because if I had, it would happen only happen again."

Wheeljack laughed in agreement.


End file.
